


You Are Out Of My League

by Badass_iero



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_iero/pseuds/Badass_iero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot of Sweaty hot Calum flirts with nervous neighbour Luke and Kitten Michael fancies Calum's best friend Ashton.</p><p>Okay just to be clear here I do not like 5 second of summer and I do not listen to their music, I wrote all the 5sos fanfic on this page for my girlfriend (who is now my ex) loved them and so I wrote these fr her and we broke up but these fic's are awesome so I'm not taking them down cause I worked hard on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Out Of My League

**Author's Note:**

> This is so lame and fluffy aha

 "But mate he's so fucking hot... Have you seen that damn lip piercing?" I say into the mobile. "Sure, whatever you say" Ashton says back, in a nonchalant tone. "Oh fuck off, just because he doesn't have purple fucking hair doesn't mean he's not sexy" I say and he giggles. "It's actually green now" Ashton says, guilt in his voice. "Whatever" I say and set my mobile down and put it on speaker. "So what are you gonna do?" He asks me and I sigh. "I don't know mate but I need to do something" I say as I sit on my bed and pick up clothes that are scattered around my room. "What's he doing now?" He asks and I face palm. He hears the slap of my hand on my forehead and says "dude please, don't act like you don't look through that widow all the time" and it causes me to blush, I'm so glad he can't see me. "Playing games with that crush of yours" I say as I look out my window and into his, where in fact he is laying on his bed playing some video game next to Ashton's walking obsession named Michael. "Oh fuck I'm coming over I have an idea" he says. "Whatever see you soon" I say and hang up. I clean up my room for the 15 minutes it takes for Ashton to get here and when he burst through my door with a devilish grin I already know this is going to be a bad idea. "So what do you say we go to the back yard and play some footie, maybe accidentally kick the ball into his yard and have to knock on the door to get it from him?" He asks. I hesitate and think about all the things that could go wrong but when he says "sweaty footie guys are always hot" it pushes me over the edge and I give in. "Okay whatever" I say, trying not to sound impressed. "Shall we?" He says and nods to the door. "Fuck off" I say through a laugh and throw my hand through his hair and dishevel it a bit. We march down the stairs and head out the glass sliding doors to my backyard and he gives a push-with-the-shove when he sets his mobile on my dock and blasts The Rock Show by Blink-182. I grab a football from the shed and kick it to him, laughing as it hits him in the head. "Dick!" he yells and he tries so hard to make it look like we're having fun. "They're looking" he whispers through a smile as he kicks the ball to me. I have my back facing Luke's house so I can't see and we want to be discreet so I don't look to verify his statement.   
"You're getting sweaty" he says and wiggles his eyebrows at me. I laugh and wave a hand at him in dismissal but keep kicking the ball around. He laughs loudly and yells a lot to get their attention and I admit it's actually pretty fun. After four more songs go by and I'm actually getting tired he whispers "take off your shirt" and I laugh loudly. "What?" I ask in shock. "Come on work with me here, take off the fucking shirt, you're not gonna pick up a guy by sweat marks on a t-shirt" he says and I laugh but oblige by taking my black Green Day shirt off. "Ohhh he's looking again keep fuckin around" he says and it motivates me to kick the ball harder. "Wait ready, okay they're both watching, I'm going to kick it into his yard" Ashton says and kicks it rather harshly and as he says it flies over the fence and into Luke's yard. I make an act like I'm mad at him and do dramatic motions to the fence and he smiles devilishly the whole time. Finally I stick a finger up at him and start to walk to my fence gate so I can go to my front yard and go to Luke's to ask for the ball back. My stomach goes insane at the fact that I'm finally talking to him after him being here for three months and only saying two words to him since he moved here. I step up the front porch and ring his bell and stare down at my feet. Footsteps running down stairs and laughter comes from behind the door and I get really nervous but all feeling stops as the door flies open and Luke stands there, staring at me. Suddenly I feel naked without my shirt on and slightly embarrassed. "Uh my mate Ash kicked my footie ball into your yard, I was wondering if I could get it" I say and try as hard as I can not to run away screaming at how perfect he is. He flashes me a smile that I swear gives me a heart attack. "Yeah I'll go get it, Calum right?" He asks and I nod. He walks to his glass sliding doors and goes out and leaves me awkwardly standing at his door. Michael pokes his head down the stairs as Luke comes back with my ball. "Calum right, my ass" he mutters as Luke passes the stairs and the blush that rises on Luke's cheeks as he says that is so fucking cute. "Here ya go" he says and hands me my ball. "Thanks Luke, see ya" I say and grab it and swiftly turn away to walk back to my house. "You're not gonna invite him to the footie game?" Ashton asks, standing at the bottom of Luke's porch. I shoot him a glare before turning back around and pointing over my shoulder at Ashton and saying "yeah I mean if you wanna come to the footie game it's this Friday at six" and he nods. "Okay" is all he says. He waves and I walk back down the steps and I hear Michael behind the door say "hope the cute one doesn't play footie on the team because I feel like there'd be a lot of unnecessary ball-chasing involved" and I laugh. "Did you hear that?" I ask Ashton as I point to Luke's door. "Yeah he said okay" Ashton says whilst glancing at his mobile. "No did you hear what grass head just said?" I ask. He shoves my shoulder and says "fuck off just because his hair is green doesn't mean he has grass on his head" and blushes. "Oh so now you're defending him" I say and throw the footie ball at him. "No but whatever, what did he say?" He asks and throws the ball back at me. "He said 'I hope the cute one doesn't play footie on the team because I feel like there'd be a lot of unnecessary ball-chasing involved' dude" I say and throw the ball back at him. He completely misses the ball and it rolls somewhere in my back yard and his mouth is wide open. "He said I was cute?" He asks in a shocked tone as we walk back into my house through the back door. "Well I wasn't the one who kicked the ball into Luke's yard so I assume he was taking about you" I say. "Fuck" he says and marvels. I shrug my shoulders and begin climbing the stairs to my room. "Mate if you think about it we both fuckin killed it just now, I mean you talked to dreamy Luke boy and Michael called me cute... Fuck" he says and I roll my eyes at the 'dreamy Luke boy' comment because I do not think he's dreamy. Well maybe. I shake my head and clear all those thoughts as I sit on my bed and grab a towel off my floor and wipe some of my sweat off my chest. "How did we end up fancying two incredibly hot but dorky blokes?" He asks and I roll my eyes. "No but really, we are all sporty and shit and they play video games and smoke, how the fuck do they pull off that badass look at school and come home to play video games and eat pizza? Fuck mate, Michael probably has all the pizza places around here on speed dial, how did we end up fancying them?" He asks and I shrug my shoulders. "Well you better impress his socks off at the football match Friday" he says and I sigh. "He probably won't even come" I say and he glares at me. "Don't say that because I'll get pissy with you" he says and flicks the side of my head. I roll my eyes and glance out my window. "They're playing video games still?" he sarcastically guesses. "Actually no they're not in his room anymore" I say. "Okay stop we're acting batshit crazy, we can't be lookin through the window" I say and pull the curtain closed. "You really can't pick one" he says to me and I flick him the middle finger. "One minute you're trying to get to his door and talk to him and the next you're closing the fuckin curtains because you want to avoid him" he says and I sigh. "It's complicated" I say and he agrees to that...that's the first. "I bet Michael has a kink for guys in pizza delivery hats" he says smugly and I roll my eyes. "We should become pizza delivery men" he says proudly. "Fucking thirsty" I say and he pushes me roughly enough that I fall on my bed and it makes me laugh. He lays next to me and cuddles up to my back and softly asks "cal pal what are we gonna do about these two life ruiners?" I sigh and close my eyes and think for awhile.  
 "Hey, don't write yourself off yet, it's only in your head you feel left out and looked down on, just try your best, try everything you can, don't worry about what their bitter hearts are gonna say" plays loudly outside my window and Ashton immediately hops up to yank the curtains open to see what's going on outside. "Jimmy Eat World" he says and nods in delight. We watch as Luke comes outside into his back yard and sits on a lounge seat with a cigarette. "Who knew cancer sticks could be so attractive" Ash says as Luke passes the cigarette to Michael. "Does he... Is that?" I ask and Ashton laughs, a little too loudly because both boys look up at my window and I quickly pull Ashton's head in before they see us. "Yes that's a pillow pet if that's what you were asking" he says in between laughs. "Oh my god" I say because my best friend has fallen hard for someone who smokes a cigarette and at the same time puts a purple unicorn pillow pet behind his head as he reclines in the outdoor lounge chair. "How degrading on his hardcore punk rock look" I say and Ash laughs again. "Should we go back outside and play some more ball?" He asks. "No cause I feel like that'd be too obvious" I say and he nods. "Well then what do we do?" He asks and I shrug my shoulders. "Let's just watch a film and cuddle" I say and he rolls his eyes in fondness but obliges. We walk downstairs after I get clean clothes on and let him borrow mine and we both fall on the couch and we're immediately a mess of limbs. "Wish you were Michael" Ash mutters and I laugh at him but silently agree with what he's saying. "So who's putting the film in then?" He asks and I groan. "M'not getting up...so you are" I say and he sighs. "Well then I guess we're not watching a film" he says and I laugh. "Lazy ass" I mutter and he pokes me roughly in the ribs. The doorbell rings and me and Ash both stare at each other before I get up and walk over to the door and open it to see nobody. Ash comes close behind and raises an eyebrow when he doesn't see anyone as well. I roll my eyes and close the door and we walk back over to the couch and right as we sit down the doorbell rings again. Me and Ash both raise an eyebrow and Ash gets the door this time and I walk behind him. When he opens the door this time Luke is standing outside. "Oh hey mate, Luke yeah?" Ashton greets and he nods. "Sorry about a second ago my mate Michael rang the bell and ran off... He was suppose to invite you guys to come over and chill with us, if you wanna play video games or footie or just order some pizza and watch some telly, you can come over" he says and I marvel. I pray my jaw hasn't hit the floor but I snap back into reality as Ashton uses his giant hands to give me a light push on the shoulder and says "yeah mate let's go" and pulls my hand. We walk out the door and my stomach is already fucking with me and it embarrasses me that I get the fucking butterflies like a twelve year old. We march up Luke's steps and Ashton pulls my wrist, knowing I'd bail. "Michael" Luke calls. "The fuck do you wa...oh" he says as he sees me and Ash. His cheeks immediately flush and Ashton matches that look with pink staining his cheeks and it enlightens me.  
 "Do you want a beer or some pop?" Luke asks cooly. "Beers fine" Ashton says and I nod. Michael whispers something to Luke and gets up from his seat in the kitchen and grabs the beer roughly out of Luke's hand and walks over to me and Ash, handing me my beer first and handing Ashton his, purposely brushing his hands to Ashton's, teasing him a bit. "So um, we have Call Of Duty on the Xbox upstairs, Final Fantasy on the playstation here, obviously football outside and television in here, your pick" he says. I look over at Ashton as I take a sip from my beer and Ashton shrugs his shoulders. "Television is fine" Ash finally says, breaking the awkward silence. "Okay then I'm ordering the pizza" Michael says. "Michael Clifford, out of curiosity do you have the pizza places around here on speed dial?" Ashton asks and I hide my face with my hands in embarrassment. "Oh yep pepperoni you got it" I hear Michael say from the kitchen. Ashton rolls his eyes and mutters "well that answers that." Luke comes in followed by Michael and Luke points to the couch and me and Ash take a seat. Michael takes a seat on a single lounge chair and Luke sits down on the floor in front of Michael's chair, resting his head on Michael's knees. Luke clicks on the television and the first thing that turns on is the power puff girls and Michael blushes as Luke quickly flips the channels. He lands on a Jurassic Park special and turns the volume down to almost nothing. "So um, sorry about not being very social...being the new neighbour and all" Luke says. "You see... Luke here is a shy one" Michael taunts and Luke mutters "fuck off" under his breath. "Well it's probably more my fault, I'm sort of a dick if you haven't noticed" I say and it causes Luke to smile at his knees and slightly shake his head. "A cute one though" I swear I hear him whisper and Ashton confirms this by squeezing my thigh in excitement. "So besides footie what are you into?" He asks me. "I play guitar and I like to sing, sorta douche-y" I say, rolling my eyes at myself because that was a really stupid thing to say Calum. "No that's cool, I play guitar and sing too, so does Mikey" he says and points to Michael. "I have a mouth I can talk for myself you twat" Michael says and flicks the back of Luke's head. "But then what do you do?" Michael asks and points to Ashton. "Ummm ahhh... The drums?" He says, and it sounds more like a question. I turn my head and look at him and raise an eyebrow and he mouths 'just go with it' and I slightly nod because, no, he doesn't play the drums. "Sweet you should come round on the weekend and let's learn some songs" Michael says and motions between the two of us. I nod and relax back into the couch and Ashton rests into my left and pokes at my ribcage. "Do you do anythin besides sing, play guitar and play video games?" Ashton asks Michael and I roll my eyes. "Hmm... Nope" Michael says nonchalantly and Luke turns to him and shakes his head. "What about that thing?" Luke whispers. "Nope shut up" Michael says and puts a finger to his lips and glares at Luke. "I heard you guys listening to Blink earlier, who else do you like?" Luke asks. A smile rises to my face and I begin "like... Green Day, Fall Out Boy, Nirvana, All Time Low, The Misfits and Jimi Hendrix" I say and it makes me so fucking happy when I see a smile spread across his face after every artist I name. "Those are all great mate" he says with a wide smile and I nod a thank you. I point to Michael and ask "you?" He smiles and says "I like all those too, but I like a lot of classics too like Def Leppard, AC/DC, The Grateful Dead, Metallica and KISS" and I can already feel the smile growing on Ashton's face and Ashton adds "don't forget Led Zeppelin, Guns N' Roses, Meatloaf and The Stones" and the smile that raises on Michael's lips makes me so happy for Ashton. "Wow okay why hadn't we been hanging out sooner" Michael states and Ashton and I both shrug our shoulders. "Where's that fuckin pizza?" Michael groans and Ashton laughs. "A wise man once said patience is divine but never pay full price for late pizza" Michael quotes and I swear to god Ashton was not aware of how nerdy he is. "Ninja turtles are pretty sick" I say and Michael nods. "You know Fall Out Boy is coming here right, in like a month" Luke says and I nod. "We're going, you guys should come too" he adds. "Sounds sweet let's do it" Ashton says and I nod in agreement.  
 The doorbell rings and Michael groans "finally" as he gets up to get the pizza. The door slams and Michael reappears with the pizza box and a smile. He grabs a piece and shoves it in his mouth in the blink of an eye. "Hey dickhead, newsflash, there's three other people in this room" Luke states dryly and it makes both me and Ash laugh. "I know I was just testing it to make sure it's not poisoned" Michael mumbles with half a piece of pizza in his mouth and Luke cracks a smile and grabs the pizza from Michael. He takes out half the pizza and puts in on Michael's lap and walks over and hands Ashton the other half of the pizza. "Thanks mate" Ashton says and Luke nods and goes back to his spot at Michael's knees. Ashton splits the half of pizza in another half and he hands me a half and keeps the other for himself. It works out good, the pizza gets split into four, a decent amount for each of us, easy talking and laughing like we're old mates and it's nice.   
"Cal pal I left my jacket at your house, I'm going to get it, I'll be right back, don't have too much fun without me" Ashton abruptly says and gets up and walks out the door. As soon as he leaves it gets quiet and Michael breaks the silence by asking "is he gay and or available?" The response Luke has makes me laugh, a look that just says 'I'm done.' "Yes and yes... When it comes to you" I say and smirk. "What's that suppose to mean?" Michael asks, but before I can answer Ashton is already back with one of my jackets and I roll my eyes at him. "What? You think I was gonna ask where his bathroom was?" He whispers to me when he sits down and I laugh.   
"Would you rather never eat pizza again or never sleep again?" Ashton randomly asks and I sigh at his attempt of keeping a conversation going. "I'd rather neither, let's play a game" Michael says in a dry tone and gets up to mess with the playstation that is connected to the television that still has Jurassic Park now on mute. "No mike I want to go for a walk" Luke whines. "Yeah and you can go fuck yourself while you're at it" Michael mutters as he sets up the playstation. "I'm on the Michael boat, I'm in no mood for a walk" Ashton agrees. "Well looks like we're fuckin even because I can't stand you guys one more minute being little prissy bitches" I say and Luke's laughs and puts his hand out for a high five as I get off the couch. "Bye Mikey" Luke calls over his shoulder. "Bye dumbass" Michael yells sarcastically. I steal the jacket back that Ashton took and give him a quick wave and wink and he laughs and calls "bye Cal." I head out the door with Luke, nervous as shit. "Where are we walking to?" I ask after about two minutes. "Secret. Come on" he says and puts his hand out. I try to hide my blush as I put my hand in his whilst we walk. "You mind?" He asks as his mobile starts blaring Sugar, We're Going Down. "Not at all" I say with a smile. He nods and shoves his mobile in his front pocket with the hand he isn't using to pull me down the street.   
A half hours worth of walking brings us to a forest area and it feels mildly unsafe at this sunset hour but with Luke here it doesn't bother me that much. We come to a clearing in the forest and a bunch of tree stumps are in a circle. Luke picks up one of the tree stumps with no problem and it surprises me until I see that it's hollowed out on the inside. He pulls out a large clear plastic zip up bag with a duvet inside. After stopping his music he unzips the bag and lays the blanket on the ground in the middle of all the stump seats and sits down, tapping the blanket next to him, motioning for me to sit. I plop down and he smiles at me and puts his arm around my shoulders and says "I like you a lot Calum Hood" and it makes me smile. "I like you a lot too Luke Hemmings" I reply and he smiles back. He lays down, pulling me with him and he chuckles a bit when I rest my head on his chest. We lay for awhile, he stares at the skies and I stare into the forest, enjoying the quiet and how fucking comfortable Luke is and I laugh to myself for ever trying to picture what this would feel like. It feels like hours go by when I get lost into his hand going up and down my back and the soft rising and falling of his chest and his boyish scent. "We should probably go back now..." He says quietly. "Probably" I agree and start to get up. When I'm pushing up on my elbows I look at Luke's face intently for the first time and what I see makes me lean back down and plant a kiss on his lips. I can feel that fucking lip piercing that I've wanted to feel while kissing his lips for so long and is better than I ever imagined. I lean off my elbows and rest my chest on his as I deepen the kiss and the feeling of his lips smiling as we are kissing makes my hands fly up and firmly grasp his jaw. "Fucking three months I've been waiting for that, since the god damn day I moved here I've been waiting for that" he says. It makes me smile and kiss him again and it's just as good as the first. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah" he says and leans on his elbow to get up. "Better than I thought it was gonna be" he admits as he folds the duvet. "Same" I agree and he blushes.   
"Considering my best mate is a major pervert and your best mate is an instigator they're probably already fucking back there" he says and I laugh. "You're probably right mate" I agree. When he puts the duvet back and under the tree stump I grab his hand, this time lacing my fingers with his. He smiles at our hands and kisses me as we walk back. When we left for our walk it was slightly awkward but after we kissed everything was clear.   
"Like I said...they worked themselves out" Luke whispers as we walk back in his house and my best mate and his best mate are having a cuddle on the couch, both their lips red. "Jesus you could have called, I was worried sick about you Lucas" Michael says in a mock mum tone and we all laugh. "Yeah they settled themselves out" Ashton says with a grin as he nudges Michael. "Fuck off, you can't possibly think that you can convince me you both drank red kool-aid" I say and Michael blushes as he looks really close at Ashton's lips and he turns a bright shade of pink. "Okay, okay, you win, okay" Michael says, raising his hands in the air. "Does that mean you're a thing too then?" Ashton asks and motions to me and Luke. Luke gives me a kiss and says "yep, boyfriends" and it makes me smile so big.   
 Michael's point of view   
Me and Luke walk out of school, hastily grabbing a cigarette out of the pack in my back pocket and passing him a cigarette as soon as we get out the doors. "Can we just go play video games at yours?" I ask and light up both cigarettes. "Sounds good to me" he says and nods, sucking the first drag like a breath of fresh air, when in reality it's the opposite, but compared to the stuffy air in our school it's like gold. "Don't look now but there goes mister muscles himself" I mutter as I see Calum. Luke looks up and scans the car park till he sees Calum and it raises a small smile on his lips. "Where's four eyes?" He asks, and I glare at him. "His glasses make him look cute so shut the fuck up" I say and he smirks at my defence. I smoke away the frustration of school today and decide that tomorrow I'm not even coming. We walk back to Luke's house, taking a different route than Calum because Luke fears the unavoidable awkwardness that he has been avoiding since the day he moved here. We take the long way home whilst he takes the quick route but I don't mind it that much because I get to finish my cigarette before we get back to his house and the autumn weather is really amazing. "Schools shit, I'm skipping tomorrow you in?" I ask Luke and he laughs. "I dare you to ask me that in front of my mum" he says and I laugh.   
When we get to his house I kick off my boots and he laughs at my mismatched Star Wars socks. We go to his room and I fall onto his bed and complain about school as he sets up his Xbox. "See this is why you're my best friend" I state. "You let me come over all the time, lay on your bed, complain to you, and you even set up the video games too" I say and he smiles. "All the time I say stupid shit about you but really that's just me showing how fond of you I am" I say and he rolls his eyes. "You forgot that I listen to you whilst you talk about the walking mop head of giggles" he adds and I throw a pillow at him. "Yeah well I listen to you talk about the yummy football freak all day too so we're even" I reply and he laughs. "Speaking of which" I say and yank the curtains open, revealing Calum's window twenty feet away. Calum sits on the phone, and I swat at Luke when Calum looks over, and I act like I'm playing video games. "Subtle" Luke mutters. "You really should grow a pair and talk to him" I say. He narrows his eyes at me and snaps back "same to you with Ashton" and, oh, touché.   
 We sit for awhile playing Call Of Duty and messing about with each other and I sear I hear a car pull up. I pause the game and get up to look out the window and Ashton walks up the steps to Calum's house. My stomach flips when I see him and Luke teases me, poking my cheek and ribs when he sees me watching Ashton walk into Calum's. When he's inside I sigh and sit back down on his bed and play Call Of Duty more, kicking Luke's ass. Shouting comes from outside the window and The Rock Show by Blink-182 plays and it make me and Luke both smile. "Good song" Luke says as he pauses the game and walks to the window. "They're playing footie" he says and I get up to look too. I curse under my breath when I see Ashton kicking the ball back and forth, slightly sweaty and clearly flaunting his muscles. "Wow we're like not athletic at all" he states and yeah we really aren't. "Okay they're not a film let's get back to the game" I say and tug his shoulder. We sit for awhile playing the game, distracted by Ashton and Calum's music and their shouting outside. "Holy fucking shit" I hear Luke say and I go to the window to see what he's swearing at. Calum stands outside and he pulls his shirt off and I laugh because Luke is all flustered. "I'll leave if you'd like to take care of yourself" I tease, slapping his crotch playfully and he pushes my shoulder with a blush. "Wait did you see that?" He asks. I look back out the window and Calum is shouting at Ashton and pointing at Luke's backyard. "Bastards are smarter then they look" I whisper and Luke raises his eyebrow. "They kicked the fuckin ball in your backyard so they could talk to you" I say and realisation hits Luke's face. A smile spreads on his face as he watches Calum head to his door. The bell rings and Luke bolts out the door and I laugh loudly and tell down the stairs "motherfucking thirsty" and he laughs too. I stay upstairs as he talks to Calum but I still listen. "Calum right?" I hear him ask. I scoff and roll my eyes. When Luke comes back I say "Calum right, my ass" and he ignores me but I know I hit the right button because Calum is standing right there. They talk a bit more and I listen from the stairs. You're not gonna invite him to the footie game?" Ashton asks from outside and my stomach drops when I hear his voice. I step down a few more stairs and look at him and curse under my breath and the overwhelming need to run my hands all over him or take a smoke  hits me and I choose the latter, already pulling a cigarette out of the pack from my back pocket. "yeah I mean if you wanna come to the footie game it's this Friday at six" Calum says and Luke nods. "Okay" Luke agrees and I roll my eyes because I already know he will drag me to that game just so he can talk about how fit he thinks Calum is and how turned on he gets from seeing him running around a field all sweaty. "hope the cute one doesn't play footie on the team because I feel like there'd be a lot of unnecessary ball-chasing involved" I say, hoping Ashton will hear me. He doesn't but Calum does and he laughs, but then disappears as Luke closes the door and turns around to scream at me. "Fuck!" He shouts, putting hands on his cheeks and smiling from ear to ear. "Wow you're so weak man, it's not like he was naked in front of you or even doing anything remotely sexually enticing" I say and point to the slight bulge in his tight black jeans. He blushes and coves himself and runs up the stairs to pass me in embarrassment and I laugh before remembering the cigarette in my hands and going upstairs to get Luke. "I need a smoke we're going outside now" I state and grab his wrist and start to pull him out of his room. As we go down the stairs I stop at my backpack and pull out my unicorn pillow pet and Luke laughs at me but I couldn't give a shit because I am going to be who I am. We go out to his backyard, I shuffle my music and blast it, Jimmy Eat World playing on Luke's families outdoor speakers and he lights up the cigarette as I sit down and put the pillow pet behind my head, and I swear I hear Ashton's adorable as fuck laugh. Me and Luke both look up at Calum's window but neither of them are there. After taking a drag Luke hands me the cigarette and I take a much longer drag, inhaling and exhaling the frustration of today and trying to bottle the overwhelming urge I have to march over to Calum's house and into his room and grab Ashton by the shirt collar and kiss the shit out of that fucking adorable grin he always wears. "We should invite them to hang out, just like watch a film or summat and then you can say you want to go for a walk and we all know Calum will do whatever you want to do and you can take him to the spot in the forest and I'll leave the rest up go your imagination" I suggest and Luke smiles. "That sounds so easy" he says and takes a long drag. "Mate it's do or die, go big or go home, we need to step up to the plate and make a move" I say and he laughs in my face. "I'm being serious I don't want this opportunity to go by, I mean fuck Luke think about it, how many times in your life do you find someone who actually likes you back, and I mean it's fucking golden because nobody likes us. We're nerds, punks, no good rebellious kids, now we actually are liked by someone and we're not doing anything about it" I say. Realisation hits his face and he nods slowly. "Okay" He says and gets up. "Let's go" I say and get up. He gets up and takes a last long drag, trying to distract himself about what he's about to do. He hands me the cigarette and I take a long drag and toss it aside, trying to pull up my last ounce of courage from a puny stick of paper stuffed with tobacco that could potentially give me cancer. "Do or die, go big or go home" I say and he repeats it. I walk up to the steps first and as I hear someone coming I bolt, Luke a half a second behind me. Calum comes to the door shortly followed by Ashton and I really regret running. They close the door and Luke punches me hard in the shoulder. "Fucking ruined my confidence" he says and glares at me. "Mister fucking do or die, go big or go home, deep ass speech then you fucking bolt" he says. "Sorry" I say softly and stare at my feet.   
I leave him sitting on the porch, wallowing in frustration and go inside to his room and sit on his bed, mentally beating myself up and digging a deep hole of self pity. I sit for awhile in silence, trying to hide how stupid I feel by covering myself almost to the point of suffocation in my jumper and Luke's duvet. I hear Luke call my name from downstairs and he's probably going to yell at me about how stupid I am. I walk down the stairs slowly and say "the fuck do you wa..." And then pause because Ashton and Calum are standing in the living room, ten feet away from me and I can already feel my cheeks burn as I see Ashton's burning also. Fuck. I'm a teen fucking guy I should not be flustered by him.   
"Do you want a beer or some pop?" Luke asks them in a normal voice and I envy his ability to keep his feelings off his face sometimes. "Beers fine" Ashton says and Calum nods. Luke pulls out the beers and I go over to him and whisper "give me the fucking beers I'll give them to them" and I practically rip the beers out of his hand. "Calm the fuck down Michael god damn it so desperate" I scold myself internally. As I hand Ashton his beer I purposely brush my hand to his and it makes him slightly agitated and it makes me smirk. Luke offers them a selection of things to do, video games, outdoor activities or television and Ashton decides on television. "Okay then I'm ordering the pizza" I say and immediately pull out my phone, dialling the nearest pizza place. "Michael Clifford, out of curiosity do you have the pizza places around here on speed dial?" I hear Ashton ask from the living room. I cover my face in embarrassment but talk to the bloke on the other line "Oh yep pepperoni you got it" I say, feeling a bit embarrassed that the bloke knows already what I'm ordering. After delivery gets settled I walk out to the living room, taking a seat on the lounge chair that I often occupy, Luke coming up seconds later and settling in front of me, leaning his head on my knees. Luke turns on the television and the first thing that turns on is the power puff girls and I blush because fuck, Luke knows I was the last one watching television. Luke quickly flips the channels, saving my ass from embarrassment and giving me a look that says, "you owe me one."   
He lands on a Jurassic Park showing and practically mutes it. "So um, sorry about not being very social...being the new neighbour and all" Luke says. "You see... Luke here is a shy one" I tease, Luke growling a "fuck off" under his breath. "Well it's probably more my fault, I'm sort of a dick if you haven't noticed" Calum admits,  and it causes Luke to smile into his knees and he shakes his head slightly "A cute one though" I hear him whisper and I roll my eyes. "So besides footie what are you into?" Luke asks them. "I play guitar and I like to sing, sorta douche-y" Calum says and rolls his eyes at himself. "No that's cool, I play guitar and sing too, so does Mikey" Luke says and points to me. "I have a mouth I can talk for myself you twat" I say and flick Luke in the back of the head. "But then what do you do?" I ask and point at Ashton. "Ummm ahhh... The drums?" He replies but it sounds more like a question. I internally pump a fist in the air because fuck we could form a band and that's all I've ever wanted. "Sweet you should come round on the weekend and let's learn some songs" I say and point between Ashton and Calum. Calum nods and I take that as a maybe. "Do you do anythin besides sing, play guitar and play video games?" Ashton asks me and Calum rolls his eyes. "Hmm... Nope" I say nonchalantly and Luke turns to look at me with a confused look on his face and whispers "What about that thing?" I glare at him and say "Nope shut up" and put a finger up to my lips.  
 "I heard you guys listening to Blink earlier, who else do you like?" Luke asks them. Calum smiles wide and I know now that Luke just hit the right subject. "like... Green Day, Fall Out Boy, Nirvana, All Time Low, The Misfits and Jimi Hendrix" he says and euphoria floods Calum's face as well as Luke's. "Those are all great mate" Luke says and Calum nods.  Calum points to me and asks "you?" I smile because he's making an effort to talk to me and I know that he's not just here to get into my best mates pants. "I like all those too, but I like a lot of classics too like Def Leppard, AC/DC, The Grateful Dead, Metallica and KISS" I say and know I've struck the jackpot as I see Ashton smiling like a maniac "don't forget Led Zeppelin, Guns N' Roses, Meatloaf and The Stones" Ashton adds and I swear right there I'd drop on my knees and do bad things for him because nothing is hotter than an amazing music taste. "Wow okay why hadn't we been hanging out sooner" I say and Ashton and Calum both shrug their shoulders.  "Where's that fuckin pizza?" I groan, and Ashton laughs, "one point for Mikey" I say to myself and roll my eyes because wow, I'm stupid sometimes. "A wise man once said patience is divine but never pay full price for a late pizza" I quote but then blush hard because that was so fucking nerdy. "Ninja turtles are pretty sick" Calum agrees and I nod. "You know Fall Out Boy is coming here right, in like a month" Luke says and Calum nods. "We're going, you guys should come too" Luke adds and motions to me. "Sounds sweet let's do it" Ashton says and Calum nods. The doorbell rings and I groan "finally" and get up to get the pizza. I get the pizza and pay the delivery boy who is not remotely as hot as Ashton. I slam the door and come back into the living room smiling wide. I fucking love pizza. I quickly grab a piece and take a giant bite and Luke glares at me. "Hey dickhead, newsflash, there's three other people in this room" he states dryly and it makes Calum and Ashton laugh. "I know I was just testing it to make sure it's not poisoned" I mumble, mouth half full of pizza. Luke finally breaks and cracks a smile as he grabs the pizza box out of my hands and takes out the pizza, pulling it directly in half on the pre-cut line in the middle of the pizza. He takes out the half that has my teeth marks in it and puts in on my lap and walks over and hands Ashton the other half of the pizza that I didn't eat. "Thanks mate" Ashton says to Luke and he nods and comes back to sitting at my knees with his piece of pizza. Ashton and Calum do the same as us, splitting their half in another half and sharing it. I admire the way it works, each of us getting a decent slice and the chemistry between us easy, talking and laughing as we're just old mates and I find it enjoyable.   
"Cal pal I left my jacket at your house, I'm going to get it, I'll be right back, don't have too much fun without me" Ashton abruptly says and quickly walks out the door. I feel myself get slightly sad and I quickly ignore the feeling, "he's coming right back dumbass" I say to myself. I realise this is an opportunity so I break the silence and ask Calum "is he gay and or available?" He chuckles and says "Yes and yes... When it comes to you" and smirks. "What's that suppose to mean?" I ask, baffled. "Does he mean Ashton is only gay when it comes to me?" I ask myself. Before Calum can answer my question Ashton is back with a jacket and Calum rolls his eyes at him. Ashton whispers something to Calum and he laughs a little but it get quiets shortly after.   
"Would you rather never eat pizza again or never sleep again?" Ashton randomly asks, and it makes me laugh when Calum sighs. "I'd rather neither, let's play a game" I say, slightly bored and I get up to turn on the playstation I connected to the Hemmo living room television that still has Jurassic Park playing, now fully muted. "No mike I want to go for a walk" Luke whines. "Yeah and you can go fuck yourself while you're at it" I mutter whilst setting up the playstation, silently praying my stupid little plan will work. "I'm on the Michael boat, I'm in no mood for a walk" Ashton agrees and I have a mini celebration internally. "Well looks like we're fuckin even because I can't stand you guys one more minute being little prissy bitches" Calum says and Luke's laughs and puts his hand, high fiving Calum. "Bye Mikey" Luke calls to me smugly over his shoulder. "Bye dumbass" I yell sarcastically. Ashton says bye to Calum and as the door shuts we are alone and I curse under my breath because I did not plan anything more than this. I continue setting the playstation up and put in Final Fantasy and hand Ashton a controller, brushing his hand again and getting a sweet pink out of his cheeks. "To be honest I'm proper shit at this" he says and I nod. When the menu screen is up I sit on the couch next to him and his fucking body heat is radiating and it kills.   
I try to teach him how to play but like he said, he's shit at it. "Fucking no. You know what come here" I say and motion to my lap. He stares skeptically but obliges and sits on my lap and I pray he doesn't feel my racing heart. I put my controller down and put my hands on his and try explaining the controls. "Michael Clifford are you purposely trying to do things to me by having me sit on your lap?" He asks, still staring at the screen and using his thumb to rub my hand where our hands are overlapped on the controller and I feel slightly insecure because my fingers are tiny and his are long. "Nope just trying to play video games" I say smugly. He abruptly turns around and drops the controller, moving my hands on his hips and grasping my jaw and roughly kissing me. In shock I grasp tighter at his hips and he moans slightly in my mouth and fuck I could really get used to that. "You're an excellent fucking kisser Michael Clifford" he says with a content smile. "Endearing" I mumble and pull him in another kiss. His hands run all over me and when he reaches my crotch he asks "do you want me to take care of that?" And my jaw drops. It blows me away that this fucking kid has been here three hours and is already offering a fucking hand job. "Luke would murder me if I did anything on this couch, another time yeah?" I ask and hope that wasn't too stupid. "You'd...you...you'd want that right?" I ask, slightly stuttering at the risky question, for all I know he might just want a sexual relationship but I have a feeling it's more than that. "Is that your nervous ass way of asking if I would like to be your boyfriend?" He asks and I nod, he said it not me. "Then yes" he says. "Fuck oh my god" I say in lack of anything else to say, and pull him in for another kiss.   
A lot of kisses go on after that and we end up having a cuddle on the couch, ignoring the game, just getting lost in each other. The front door opens and Luke and Calum walk in smiling wide. "Like I said...they worked themselves out"  I hear Luke whisper to Calum. "Jesus you could have called, I was worried sick about you Lucas" I say in a tone that sounds like mumma Hemmo. "Yeah they settled themselves out" Ashton says to me, grinning and nudging my shoulder. "Fuck off, you can't possibly think that you can convince me you both drank red kool-aid" Calum says and I look over to Ashton and yeah, his lips are red like he's been drinking Kool aid and I'm paler than him so I only assume mine are worse. "Okay, okay, you win, okay" I say and raise hands in the air. "Does that mean you're a thing too then?" Ashton asks and motions between Calum and Luke. Luke gives Calum a kiss and says "yep, boyfriends" and it makes Calum smile so wide. 


End file.
